Catradora: Sleep with Me
by AnimalXpert0544
Summary: A cute one shot of our beloved queer catgirl and sweet blonde haired heroine. Who doesn't love lesbian love? Either way, I don't usually write queer stuff, mostly because of some weird stuff in the past... This just came to mind and I had to write it. And why write without sharing? Sorry for the minor tense skip near the end...


"You're a foolish, insolent child!" Shadow Weaver snarled out, reaching with a grizzled hand to wrap long fingers around my arm. "I thought that you'd grown up, Catra, but I should have known you'd only disappoint," she scolded, dragging me over the cement ground. I kicked and screamed, but no one heard me. No one ever did.

"Please, Shadow Weaver," I began, knowing full well I would almost certainly be ignored, "I don't -"

I was cut off as the commander threw me across the floor, sending me sprawling and hissing. As I scrambled to my feet, she approached slowly, menacingly, glaring viciously down at me with white eyes that screamed hatred. I stood my ground, terrified and yet even more terrified of showing it. "You're done here," she drawled.

"What do you mean?"

"Done. Lord Hordack has decided you're a waste to the Horde and I completely agree. I won't miss your stupidity and I'm sure Adora will quickly realize how much of a hindrance you've been," she growled. I opened my mouth, ready to retort, but quickly snapped it shut when I realized the full weight of the words she had spat in my direction. A waste? Did she mean I would be banished? Killed, even?

_No, of course not. Adora will make sure Shadow Weaver doesn't do that!_ I tried not to resent my own weakness, my dependability on my friend. I wasn't weak at all. Not really. Adora just helped me when I needed it. No, not needed it. She was just being nice. I tried not to puke, gritting my teeth, "I don't believe it."

"Catra?"

I flicked my ears. Was Adora there? Turning around, I was met with my friend, blonde hair, blue eyes, a cold, unusual expression on her darkened face. "I... Adora, Shadow Weaver is bluffing, right?" I demanded.

"No," she retorted, and then her hand was around my arm - like Shadow Weaver's. I froze as she drove me against a metal pipe, "And neither am I. I don't know why I cared about you. You're a nuisance, a waste."

I bit back tears and gaped, shocked. The last thing I can recall before waking up was Adora's hand held up, fist clenched to punch me.

"I - what, I..." waking up with a jolt and baffled by my own sick imagination, my eyes opened to the dark bunkroom where I slept at the Fright Zone. I turned around, looking nervously for Shadow Weaver, but the unjust tyrant was nowhere in sight, and so I curled up tighter and squeezed my eyes shut once again. _ It's fine. _I told myself. _I'm fine. _But was I? I briefly considered waking my friend up, pulling my head from my arms to glance at the sleeping girl, but she looked so comfortable I decided not to. After all, I could take care of myself. With that, I curled up again, pushing the nightmares away, the images, the unreal scenes dancing in my mind... She would never, she would never, she would **never.** Never. But then why did I feel this way?

"Can't sleep either?"

The sharp whisper penetrated my ear fur and I twisted around suddenly to see who had spoken. A moment later I recognized Adora's face from where I sat at the end of her bunk and let free the breath I'd been holding. "Yea," I replied, "but that's ok. I'll get to it."

"Will you?" Adora asked just as I shifted to lie back down. I turned to watch her push herself into a seated position, "Maybe you will. But **I** won't," she said.

I stared at her. _There's nothing she'd be scared of. Nothing like what's keeping _me _awake. But I can't let her know I'm scared. That'd be crazy. _"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Count sheep," I suggested grimly, licking my hand casually.

She rolled her eyes, or at least maybe she did. It was so dark in the stupid room I couldn't tell. "Catra, it isn't that," it came out sort of joking, but there was a soberness behind her words. "I'm worried for you. I've been awake this whole time."

"Pfft," I grumbled, "I'm fine. Get some rest," I countered. _She needs it. And look at me, keeping her from getting it._

"No, that isn't important."

"Sure it is."

I began to return to my place at her feet, metaphorically as much as physically, at least in my mind. But she wrapped her fingers around my arm, and I had to fight back my dream in order to keep myself from yanking away, fearing a strike that would never really come. _I think. _"Listen. If you're having bad dreams, we can talk about it. It's not like I didn't feel you shuffling or hear you hissing in your sleep. You're lying at the end of my bed, genius," she pullled me besideher and I supported myself with my arms as she gestured me to move closer on the matress.

"It's alright. No, really, I should let you sl-" I began, trying to move away, but she was still holding my arm. I couldn't move. She placed her other against my cheek and I have to urge myself not to push my face into her palm.

"Catra."

I sighed. Her eyes bored into mine, and I have to keep myself from imagining the cruel gleam they'd held in that hellish nightmare. "Yea?" I forced out lowly.

"Sleep with me. Like, actually sleep with me."

Baffled, I pulled away from her hand, "I - I can't - I mean, I don't under... What?" Confusion flooded my mind and she stared at me in equal puzzlement, until she broke out in a soft giggle.

"No, silly!" She whispered, "not like sex. That's not it at all. I mean... Maybe you'll sleep better if you're not at the edge of my bed."

"Huh?" I muttered, still not getting it.

She sighed and pulled the blue covers back, revealing the thin sheet beneath. I stared blankly until she patted the spot beside her, "Get in," she urges, and when I finally realize what she means, I'm just so relieved she doesn't mean sex that the smile that lit my face is actually real. I hide it quickly. _I can't sleep beside her. I'll keep the awake and I don't need her pity..._

"I don't need your pity. I said I'm fine," I retorted.

"It isn't pity," Adora moves the hand that isn't holding the blanket over mine, "I want to be close to you. No kidding. It's for my own sake, really. It'll help knowing you're comfortable and then **I'll** be able to sleep."

A part of me wasn't buying it, but by then I'd gotten chilly and the idea of being _underneath _Adora's blanket was beginning to appear much more attractive than curling up on top of it. So when she smiled at me and raised her eyebrows, I sighed and crept in beside her. The warmth was unexpected, feeling her body against mine just barely, but it wasn't unpleasant. I found myself leaning into her and in another moment her arms were around my waist and we were side by side, lying down in her bed. "Thanks," I whispered, mostly due to the fact that I feel obligated. I had been arrogant, if just a bit...

"Thank _you,_" she replied, and I felt her hand against my neck, find it's way behind my ears and scratch gently. I don't supress the warm purr creeping up my throat as she works her way into my comfort zone, rubbing the spot just above my ears... I close my eyes, and this time, find it easy to forget the nightmares and the thoughts that had been running vicious laps only minutes before. I was safe.

Adora would need hurt me.

And with her snuggled up beside me, arm around my waist, hand against my cheek and soft breath falling on my neck, tucked together in a warm ball beneath her blankets, it was much easier to believe.


End file.
